I'm Never Letting Go
by SK92Divergent
Summary: Tris Prior. All Alone. Until someone comes to save her. And she's never letting go.


I stare at the blood trickling down my hand. So red. So beautiful. I know I should stop, but I don't. Why should I? It doesn't hurt, at least not anymore

* * *

><p>The first thing was his leaving. Fifth grade. I was eleven years old. My best friend. The only one who understood. He said he would come back. It's been six years. I doubt it.<p>

* * *

><p>Seventh grade was when it started. I was always the quiet one in the class; the shy girl who never raised her hand. Almost unnoticed by everyone. I was growing. So was everyone else. Puberty. It happens to everyone. So why was I always the one who was picked on? Why me?<p>

* * *

><p>Second semester of eighth grade. The year was almost over. I was fourteen and ready to kill myself. No one knew. No one cared. No one.<p>

* * *

><p>I was pushed and shoved and trampled on and made into a carpet for school hallways. Picked on. Everything was taken from me; my things stolen; clothes, homework, bag, money, pride, faith, and hope. Everyone hated me. And this was only the beginning<p>

* * *

><p>. Freshman year was worse. My lunch was stolen everyday. I sat by the trash bins at the back of the school so I would not be noticed. I had no friends. My parents were never home. The teachers stayed quiet. No one saw my cuts and bruises. If they did, no one asked. I was a nobody. A nobody that was only noticed when someone needed a nobody to pick on.<p>

* * *

><p>Ninth grade was awful. I tried talking. but no one listened. So I gave up. The first of many times.<p>

* * *

><p>The summer before tenth grade, my parents died in a fire. I cried for my mom, one of the few people I actually cared about. My dad was a jerk, there are not enough curse words in this world to describe him. The only time I met him was when I was six. He wasn't even there when I was born. Is it wrong for me to say that I was happy when I heard about his death?<p>

* * *

><p>I was fifteen, and since I wasn't a legal adult, I was put up for adoption. Before tenth grade, I was taken in by a gay couple, my new "dad" Eric, and my other "dad" Marcus. I wasn't very happy about it. I tried to stop them from picking me, but I looked like the perfect thing for them to play with and beat. I should know. I heard them say it myself.<p>

* * *

><p>The first couple weeks were alright, but just as I was beginning to trust them, my life turned around and changed, once again, for the worse.<p>

* * *

><p>The abuse started a month after school started. School was normal, the bullying, the stealing, the hitting, the beating. Nothing new, nothing changed, But that was school. My new "home" was a whole different matter.<p>

* * *

><p>Eric whipped me. Seventeen times. I was awake <strong><em><span>one<span>_** minute after lights out. For the first half of the year that I was with them, I was beaten by Eric and his belt every night. Marcus never touched me, so I thought I was safe. But then again, he never stood up for me against Eric. It turned out, Eric was just the beginning. The real pain was about to come, and Eric didn't bring it. Marcus did.

* * *

><p>Sixteen. A junior in highschool and pregnant, I was raped. Again and again and again. And Marcus wouldn't stop. I took online courses in the library to avoid everyone's stares at taunts at school. I didn't even have a real doctor. Hell, I didn't even have a doctor! I had an idiot, one of Eric's co-workers, who had failed medical school eleven times! I'm surprised he even tried to become a doctor. His name was Peter. And he was just another person to add to my death list.<p>

* * *

><p>I was capable of going into labour anytime when I stepped into the back of the taxi. I was going to the library to take my final online exam for school that year. I stared out the window and saw a family, a mom, a dad, and two children, a boy and a girl, around the age of ten, obviously twins. They were walking out of an ice cream parlour with cones in their hands, laughing and smiling the whole time. Just like a family should. And that was all I ever wanted. To be loved, and feel like a part of something. And that's the last thing I though before glass went into me everywhere, and I got crushed by the driver's seat and blacked out; my arms covering my swollen stomach.<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up in a hospital, two weeks later. Summer had started and I had just turned seventeen. The first thing I noticed was my flat stomach and a brand new scar. My baby was gone. I went hysterical, I couldn't lose someone else again, and my baby wasn't even born! I only calmed down when the nurses handed me my daughter. Eris Natalie Prior.<p>

* * *

><p>I made a promise that day. To never let my daughter be faced with even the tiniest fraction of what I was given, and how I was treated. I hope I continue to keep that.<p>

* * *

><p>It took me around a month to recover from the coma and the shock, the c-section, and I spent that whole month cramped up in a hospital. Apparently, all the information was on the news, nationwide. How I was abused, raped, bullied, pregnant, and alive. Eric, Marcus, and Peter were locked up for life, as well as all of their followers. I didn't know how to feel. What to think. What to do. I still felt like killing myself. After all these years. But one thing stopped me. Not a thing, a person, actually. My best friend. Tobias Eaton.<p>

* * *

><p>He tried searching for me every single second. He had escaped Marcus, his abusive father, only to find that Marcus had found me. Tobias was so mad. So angry. But he was there. My Tobias. And now, I'm never letting go.<p>

* * *

><p>"You may now kiss the bride."<p>

* * *

><p>I'm twenty six now. Tobias is twenty eight. Eris is ten years old. I'm got married today, to the love of my life. I've realized, that even with all of the evils, the sins, the tortures of life, life is beautiful, and it is worth living. It has it's moments. And those are the moments that are worth living for.<p>

**Hey guys! Long Time No See! This was just a one-shot. R&R! Happy New Year!**

**Love ya! - SK92Divergent**


End file.
